1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fail safe circuit for a multi-signal transmission system and, more particularly, to a fail safe circuit for a system which has a transmitter and a receiver and transmits data therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A digital circuit is known that is composed of a transmitter which conditions an input signal from another system and outputs the same as a digital signal, and a receiver which further conditions the digital signal and outputs the same to, for example, a display unit. This type of digital circuit is arranged such that when the power supply is put on, devices such as flip-flops are reset so as to be initialized. This digital circuit, however, has the disadvantage that if any one of the circuits thereof malfunctions after the starting of an operation, the circuit cannot be returned to its normal state.